vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Asato Ichijo
Asato Ichijo (一条麻遠, Ichijō Asatō) aka "Ichio" was Takuma's grandfather and head of the Senate and was known as Ichio. Appearance Asato Ichijo had the same hair color as his grandson Takuma Ichijo, pale blonde. However, rather than having green eyes, his are icy blue. Asato was said to be very old, but had the appearance of a man in his late 30s or 40s. Personality Though appearing to be a cold and cruel man, he showed some concern for his grandson Takuma, and said that he had wanted Takuma to be his successor in the Council. He also expressed intense dislike for Purebloods, due to fear of their power over other vampires. His age and demeanor inspired in fear many other vampires. History He was the head of the most distinguished clan of aristocrats and one of the oldest vampires on the Council. Asato made the Ichijo Group so large that today all human business transactions involve his companyVampire Knight Manga, Chapter 11.He wanted to become Kaname's guardian after the death of his parents, but Kaname did not accept. He has allowed Takuma to attend Cross Academy for the purpose of spying on Kaname. Plot Ichiou visited the Cross Academy to warn Takuma about his involvement with Kaname, warning him that Kaname threatened the regime of the Council. Kaname and the other vampires paid their respects to Ichiou. Ichiou was later revealed to be involved with the President of the Vampire Hunter's Association. He invited Takuma to meet with Senri who was being possessed by Rido Kuran, referring to him as the true ruler of the vampires. After the destruction caused by Kaname, he faced Kaname and revealed that he knew that Kaname is one of the ancestors. Ichiou declared that he believed everything he did was right and claimed that Kaname was the one at fault. Before he could elaborate, Takuma interrupted them and said that he did not believe that the ends justifys the means and had decided to end it for both of them and killed his grandfather. Powers & Abilities Like all aristocratic vampires, Asato had healing powers and aged slowly. It is not known in detail what his specific aristocrat powers were. In the anime, his enhanced strength was demonstrated when he snapped the neck of the former head of the Hunter's Association. Relationships Takuma Ichijo Takuma Ichijo was his grandson and he had intended to pass down the role of Senior Councilor to him when he passed away. He attempted to make Takuma spy on Kaname, but Takuma refused to betray his friend. In the wake of Rido's attack on Cross Academy, his grandson approached him, siding with Kaname and ultimately killed him. Kaname Kuran Kaname Kuran was under his care after his parents' deaths. He wanted Kaname to become his ward but Kaname refused. He was against the idea of Kaname's existence and the power he wielded over the rest of the vampire society. Quotes Trivia * According to the Editor's Notes; Ichijo can mean a "ray" or "streak." Asato's first name is comprised of asa, meaning "hemp" or "flax," and tou, meaning "far off." His nickname is ichi, or "one," combined with ou, which can be used as a honorific when referring to an older man. * Asato Respects: The Head of the Kuran Family two Generations ago. * Asato Taste In Women: A Graceful, classy, modest and mischievous Lady (Like the actress Sayuri Yoshinaga or Hitomi Kuroki.) * Asato Hobbies: Laido (Traditional Japanese Sword and Martial Art), Polo. * Asato Favorite Fashion: Formal Clothes. * Asato seems to be the only vampire in the series to have identical similarities to DraculaSee Bram Stroker's original "Dracula's Guest" short story as reference from vampire folklore, such as his appearance and nature. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:Minor character Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Senate Category:Villain Category:Deceased